


Horror Fancast

by hagridsboots



Series: Horror [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagridsboots/pseuds/hagridsboots
Series: Horror [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607428





	1. The Evil Dead

**Adelaide Kane as Ash Williams**

****

**India Eisley as Cheryl Williams**

****

**Tiera Skovbye as Linda**

****

**Douglas Booth as Scotty**

****

**Sara Sampaio as Shelly**

****


	2. Unfriended

**Connor Weil as Adam Sewell**

****

**Dylan Gelula as Blaire Lily**

****

**Freya Mavor as Jess Felton**

****

**Keiynan Lonsdale as Ken Smith**

****

**Paris Berelc as Laura Barns**

****

**Ross Lynch as Mitch Roussel**

****

**Jenna Thiam as Val Rommel**

****


	3. A Nightmare On Elm Street

**Johnny Depp as Donald Thompson**

****

**Anne Hathaway as Marge Thompson**

****

**Diana Silvers as Nancy Thompson**

****

**Maddie Hasson as Tina Gray**

****

**Thomas Doherty as Rod Lane**

****

**Avan Jogia as Glen Lantz**

****

****


End file.
